Dark Appreciation
by xOXLadyNightXOx
Summary: Camille is feeling neglected and unnoticed by Dai Shi when her lord visits her quarters. Rough, dark stuff - no fluff RATED MA or NC-17


Dark Appreciation

"Loyalty is what he expects," muttered Camille pacing around her quarters. She took down her hair and removed her clothing with frustration. She pulled on the thin white shift that she wore to sleep and stopped to look at herself in her mirror. She wasn't terrible looking, Dai Shi even called her lovely once. So what was his problem? Could he not see how much she wanted his affection? She, the woman who had done everything for him, the one who had dutifully waited centuries for him, was she not worthy of some small token of praise? She sat down on her bed with a huff, tomorrow was another day, she blew out her lamp and tried to get some sleep.

Her eyes had been barely closed for a few minutes when the door opened with a bang and in strode the dominating figure of Dai Shi. Her senses jolted, Camille immediately got up and bowed before her master. "My lord," she said reverently, "Is there something you desire of me?"

"Obviously," Dai Shi said arrogantly, "why else would I be in your quarters at this hour? Taking a late night stroll?"

Camille flinched at the gaffe, "Forgive me my lord, you are right. How may I be of service?"

"Look at me," he ordered. Camille hesitantly raised her gaze to settle on his face. He immediately grabbed her chin, pulling her forward and tilting her head up. "My desire is you." Camille felt her heart race as he literally tore her shift off her body leaving completely bare in a matter of seconds. She spared barely a glance at the tattered cloth and he smirked, "I suggest you don't bother with such nonsense in the future." He pushed her back on to the bed and she lay there sprawled out with legs hanging over the edge, afraid to move for fear of angering him. The cold air of the temple hardened her nipples while his hot gaze made her core throb with need. She longed to beg him to come to her but she resisted knowing he would when he was ready. He picked up her legs and put them on the bed before getting on himself. Settling between her calves, he ran his hands over her, his rough fingers making gooseflesh on her skin. He reached her nipples and twisted them almost painfully. He brought his mouth to them and sucked hard while roughly fondling her breasts. Then slowly one hand came down to palm her centre. Camille groaned and thoughtlessly tangled her hands in his hair. Dai Shi growled dangerously, "You wanton little whore, you're loving this." He sat on his haunches and fumbled with his clothes for second before his length sprang free. He moved up her body until they were eye to eye. He ran the head of his shaft through her folds. She whimpered pitifully, thrusting her hips up unconsciously. Dai Shi laughed nastily, "I would have never thought you were such a slut Camille. Look at you aching for me, you're soaked. Well beg if you want it so much, BEG!"

Camille couldn't stop the flood of pleas, "Please my lord, please take me. I'm yours, I beg of you Dai Shi. I need you so badly, take me right no – AH!" Dai Shi shoved himself into her fully in one thrust. He stretched her painfully and Camille tried to use her legs to still him until she became accustomed to his size but her master showed no mercy. He drew back almost completely and then slammed in again. Over and over he tore into her, the mix of pain and pleasure overwhelming. It was slow torture on Camille's senses, not knowing whether she wanted him to stop or to keep going at her forever. He made the decision by dropping his weight unto her and began to pick up speed until he was hammering into her wildly. It was becoming too much, he had taken over her completely. Being pinned beneath him, the feel of his clothes against her bare skin, the sharp sting of his bites on her neck, the carnal ecstasy was devastating. "Oh god Dai Shi, I can't take it anymore."

Dai Shi gripped her hair and growled in her ear, "Isn't this what you wanted? You wanted me to be into you didn't you? Oh yes I heard that my pet and now I am. I am deep into you but I want to go deeper. You're so tight and so hot, take it all Camille." He gathered her in his arms and pounded her ruthlessly. Camille felt as though she was being torn apart and began scream. Dai Shi quickly covered her mouth with his in a bruising, vicious kiss. That was final straw for Camille and she began convulse and heave under her master. "Yessss," he whispered hotly in here, "Come for me Camille. Show me who you belong to."

"I'm yours my lord, only yours." Camille cried out, "Oh Dai Shi!" She came hard but he didn't stop. Wave after wave after wave hit her as one orgasm bled into another. She knew she would black out soon but couldn't bring herself to tell him to stop. Finally, right when she was on the edge of consciousness, he roared and released inside her. She could just blearily crack open her eyes to watch as he got up and unceremoniously straightened his clothes to look down on her.

"Consider that my thanks," his caustic tone was belied by the fact he was still trying to catch his breath. Nonetheless he sweep out of the room as swiftly as he had come, slamming the door behind him. Camille had enough energy to drag her bedcovers over herself before falling asleep, she had finally achieved her master's appreciation.


End file.
